Hellcat Squadran: MacPherson
This story is set around 2215, the time in which James MacPherson began to activly combat the other factions of the Milky Way galaxy. The Board is Set: He leaned back and gazed at the dying star just outside his office. A multitude of screen where displayed before him. Half of them were covered in analysis of Artefacts he had recovered, a quater displayed Artefacts he searched for and the last quater displayed dossiers of possible Agents and enemies. Then there was a silent ring, the sound of a many bells going of at the same time, but creating a very atttractive sound in the process. He pressed a holographic key and a door in the otherwise completely black room opened. "Did you get what I wanted?" "Yes, I have the painting here as well as having located Constantine the Great's Crucifix," answered a raspy, echoing voice. Strages came forward a little so the light from the star and the monitors touched him a little, the light danced around his skull. "Good, where is it?" "This might be problamatic, it is stored in Kaven Base." "Hmm, I see, well take Lelith along and get HIM here, we'll see how he'll do." Kaven Base, Earth, Milky Way "Sir, I don't want to disturb you...but numerous thefts of strange things have been occured..." said a trooper to IceBite. "What has been stolen ?" "A rusty old chain, a piece of the Titanic, a Van Gogh painting." "What's special about this ?" "Well, all of these things have been taken without any trace. And in all cases it is considered impossible." "Maybe we should inves..." He was cut of when alarms started blarring all over the base. In the courtyard Lelith had began decapating anyone who came near her. Even rifles and powers that were fired at her, missed her. "Who the hell is that ?!" yelled Sean as he ignited his lightsaber, and saulted into combat with Lelith, though he was quick and quite powerful, she wasn't even slightly impressed and with two cuts incapasitated him. At the same time Strages was creeping through the bowls of the Base towards IceBite's Office when he was stopped by Holly and Elle. "Figured you'd be here.." snarled Elle. "You follow a pattern, diversion and extraction. Only this time you failed." Then they attacked, weapons drawn, but Strages simply moved out of the way and both missed. "I really don't have time for this." answered Strages and attacked himself. He grabebd Elle by the arm an flung her out of a window. Holly just pushed him out of the way forgetting that she was in combat for a second, she saw Elle knocked out but otherwise okay. She sighed in relieve but then Strages grabbed Holly by the arm, forced her on the kness, placed a hand on her head and took her abilities. She fell into unciouness as he walked of. He scanned the office and took the Crucifix as well as a strange Prism, that had idetified as an other Artefact. "He jumped out into the open where Lilith was standing umong knockedout and dead enemies. "Done ?" she asked. "Yeah, let's get the last thing and return. " "Yeah..." Ryan was looking as the carnage was being mopped up. He couldn't help but smirk. "So some nearly naked girl, took all of them out and knock out you?" said Korra to a dazed Sean who was getting up. "You...should..have seen her.." studdered Sean. During this Ryan had been called to the medical wing. Confused he entered and saw, IceBite, Tory, Elle and Reaver. "What is this?" he asked, Holly felt strange in the force...as if she was dead to it. "Ah, well, someone managed to..." Tory took a deep breath. "Someone took Holly's powers away!" finished IceBite, his voice quivering with rage. "Wait a second ! Who did it ?" "Unknown somehting whipped the computers clean." "Was it this guy ?" asked Ryan using a holoprojector to project the image of Strages on a wall. "Yes!" cried out Elle. "Who is that, ass ?" asked Tory, his voice shaking. "Unknown, I called him Omnibus, I have been trailing him for the last few years, ever since the 13th Black Crusade. Who ever he is he can take powers of people and then use them himself." "How do you know that ?" "I have sources, this one source James MacPherson, an upright guy, told me this. He is my informant on the lower levels, he is an expert on finding such individuals, sometimes he even supplies me with recruits for the Phantom Legion, as well as valuble intel and tech. And all he wants is some old stuff." answered Ryan. Had Holly not been violated in such a manner, IceBite would have been able to focus, and realised that the old stuff, would probably be such things as those that had been stolen. Nes Ceru was running when he was suddenly held back. A woman, nearly naked was slowly wakling towards him, two blades drawn. He broke free of what ever had held him and flung a ball of lighting at the woman, she easily side stepped it, he tried to hold her with the force, but she continued walking. Then he drew his lightsabers and attacked her. Whilst he was an incredbly skilled sword fighter, he was slow for Lelith, who again and again made me stumble, until with a slash she put him on his knees. Then she said "Hey, do your thing!" and Strages dropped from a roof. He placed his hand on the head of Nes taking his abilities. "Now it will be easier." he said and they took the knocked out Sith to their private ship and flew of. ...And the Pieces are moving: He awoke, infront of what could best be described as a dying star. "Funny isn't it ? Such stars live for billions of years, yet their time comes and goes, just as all other things.." he turned to the source of the voice, a man in a chair, looking out of the window before turning his chair around and facing him. "So what do you want ? Why'd you sent your two henchmen at me to..." he stopped when he realised he couldn't feel the force anymore, but he had his two lightsabers. Enraged he ignited them and flung himself at the man opposite. Who sighed and pulled a chain in his lap tied. Nes fell on the ground as unknown agnoy was flooding through his body, he was panting heavily. "Now then can we talk civilised ?" "What do you want ?" "You." "What do you mean?" "Your services. You help me I help you." "What's the catch?" "None, if you help me you can choose to stay after I helped you or not." "You have nothing, I want!" "I could present Holly and Elle to you on a silver plate...and increase your strenght..." Nes stopped, the offer was tempting, but then he realised something. "You took my powers away ! How should I improved without them ? How should I help you without them ?" "Oh yes, Strages, could you be please take care of that." Suddenly a shadow materilised and Strages put his hand on the head of Nes. he could feel the power of the force flooding back into him. Then Strages was gone again. "So what do you say ?" "I accept, but you promise that I get those two ?" "Yes, and trust me I have never ever broken a promise. Now then the important things is what you have to recover." He tapped a screen and the picture of a piece of marble was displayed this isa piece of the House of Commons' masonry. "What about this rock ?" "Oh, don't be so small minded. This thing has more power, than anything you have ever encountered, enough power to crack planets in half...given you have to correct catalyst." "So you want me to get you a super-nuke ?" "I suppose you could put it like that. So choose your partner..." "I want the skull guy...I want to see how far this abilities extend." "So be it." Not even an hour later they were on their way again. "Ryan ? This is James. Quickly I don't have much time. Someone found out I'm helping you. The person you call Omnibus, he and some sith teamed up. They are going to steel something from Reach. And my sources tell me it is very,very dangerous. It is of the upmost importance you stop them ! But no large force, that will alert them, and you will fial to capture them." "James, good to hear from you. Do you need help ? I can be there in under an hour." "No, Ryan just apprehend them ! That will be enough!" "Okay, I will do my best. Good thinking about the few troops. Do you know anything more ?" "I know about Holly...and I know what they are after it is a piece of the House of Commons' masonry. I don't know what it can do, but..." He was cut of when there was banging behind him. "Hurry !" he called and then the transmission ended with a few gun shots. An hour later Spartan Team Maximus was checking the room, there wer bullet holes and a few dead mercs. "I guess this MacPherson knows what he is doing." "I guess he was dumbed enough to mess with people above him." "Doesn't look like he was dumb to me." "Enough, we will report this once we get back." Museum of Human History, Reach, Milky Way Strages walked over the killed guards. "Really ? This is so primitve. Why kill them ?" asked the Skull. "What's dead now can't come back to hurt you later," answered Nes as he pulled the sword out of the next guard. "Tss, let's find the thing and..." he didn't finish the sentence as they rounded the next corner and IceBite and Ryan where waiting for them. "Searching for some marble ?" asked Ryan smiling before the battle started. Nes pulled his lightsabers and surged at Ryan while IceBite used his light and ectoplasmic powers to fire shots at Strages who simply evaded them easily. "You seem stop learning, I thought the fight with Holly would have taught you something..." smirked the Skull and grabbed IceBite by the should and flung him through a statue. While Nes managed to cut of one of Ryan's arms. "You're going to regret that !" said Ryan and punched him in the face while letting his second arm fly at Strages who had been about to take the piece. It sent him crashing out of the window. Where IceBite stabbed him with Versacolin trapping him on the ground. He walked back in through the whole to see Ryan and Nes exchaining blows. "Hey, Nes, your buddy ? Yeah, just killed him," said IceBite, feeling good,as his personal vendetta had just been full filled. "Well, funny thing is, he doesn't stay dead for long." said Nes, when IceBite felt a hand clutching his arm and twisting it. Before he was forced on the ground and Strages placed his hand on IceBite's head. "Oh, no you don't!" said Ryan and used his free arm to toss Nes at Strages who evaded by jumping in the air pulling Nes with him, who proptly used a force repulse. When both had landed IceBite and Ryan lay on the ground, blood flowing from their noses,mouths and ears. "Let's take it," said Nes and as they went he tossed the knocked out bodies across the room once more. "Was that requiered ?" asked Strages. "No, but it is funny. But on another note, did you take the guys power ?" " Not all of it, there was something in him that fought against me, but I quickly overpowered it, only I was stopped before I could get that entity." "So, he still has some powers ?" "Sadly, yes." "Still, good job, man!" During their exchange they left the planet and sped away to their secrete base. Kaven Base Autopsy Room 3, Earth, Milky Way Elle and Sean were cutting open one of the bodies, when he noticed something. "Elle..oh my god...Elle...this guy he is one of my task force!" "What how do you know ?" "See that dog-tag and tatoo ?" "Yeah ?" "Only we give them out..." "What does this mean ?" "Not sure yet, but I didn't allow any missions lately.." "Let's see what killed him.." When they had finally finished cutting him open, the sight was so gruesome that Elle threw up. The entire internal organs had been ripped apart, muscules fibres were mixed in with the internal carnage and the boen joints had been dislocated to an extreme that it was a wonder you didn't see it on the outside. "I guess we now know what killed him..." studdered Sean, staggering back. "Do we have to check the others as well ?" asked Elle sounding slightly concerned. "We do they might have died of something else." They looked at the next victim, when they opened him they saw the reason...his heart had popped like a ballon. The diagnosis, was that he had been frightened to death. The next victim had died of hypothermia, every single cell in his body had frozen solid. The last one had been killed what appeared to be trauma caused by a tornado, which was impossible...in an inclosed building. "I don't understand...these deaths are all....so unnatural..." said Sean. "We are facing something more dangerous than ever before...you heard what they did to mum ?" "No, what did they do ?! She isn't...is she ?" "No,no...but they....they.." "What did they do ?!" "They took her powers !" sobbed Elle, and fell into Seans arms, crying. He was stroking her hair, saying "Shsh, it's okay, we will get them...and the doctors sure know a way to get her, the powers back." "No they don't...they tried everything..." sobbed Elle, before passing out, the day had been to much for her. Sean was carrying her home, when he saw a shuttle land...Ryan carrying IceBite...he saw from the white face of IceBite...and the look Ryan gave him...that Holly was no longer a solitary case. Check: "How is he?" "Comatose. Unsure as to how long." "Why isn't Holly ?" "Unknown. This person's ability is one big mystery..." With those words, Reaver sent Ryan and the others out of the room. "Damn this!" cursed Sean hitting one of the metal pannels. "How do you stop something like that ?" "I don't know," admitted Ryan. "But I haven't seen anything like him. IceBite drove his sword right through his chest and the guy came back unphased !" "And the worst is...Nes is working with him." threw in Elle. As the group was walking of Elle and Sean came up to Ryan. "Hey, we got some disturbing news..." "What is it?" "Your informant ? This MacPherson ?" "Yeah ?" "Well, we took a look at the mercs who tried to kill him, and well....they are part of TFB. And the way they were killed...it was something I had never seen before!" said Sean shaking his head. "So burtally and revoltingly..." sighed Elle. "Show me." commanded Ryan, and they brought him to the morgue. "Oh, damn..." said Ryan, a little green touch in his face. "But, MacPherson can't do such things ! I met him, scanned him. He doesn't have such abilities !" said Ryan, sounding a bit defensive. "Well, we thought that too, this looks more like a collection of abilities. Remind you of someone ?" "Are you suggesting, James is working with Omnibus ?" "We have to face the facts. Four of my handpicked guys died today, and not mercyfully, brutally and senseless. I checked, someone high up ordered them on their mission." answered Sean locking eyes with Ryan. "Ryan, tell me the truth ! Are you working with this monster ? And told him about the people who were hunting him ?" "How dare you !?" snarled Ryan grabbed Sean at his collar and shoved him against the wall. "I have died for the Coalition once ! Do you think I'd risk it ? And you accuse James ! He has helped me from the get to go, if this was his operation. Why would he interfere !" then Ryan punched him in the stomach and walked off. At home he opened his private terminal, in his private room at the back of the house. There was a message from James, he opened quickly : From: MacPherson, James To: General, Ferran, Ryan Begin: Ryan, don't have much time. Had to get out of there, mercs nearly got my I used a garbage hatch to escape. Important thing, Strages and Nes Ceru, next operation. Kaven Base. I don't know who, but someone in your HQ wants me dead. I can only trust you. They plan on getting their hands on some old skull. Can't say more, being tracked. Just stop them ! Strages can be stopped you need to... With that the message stopped, he hadn't recieved more, it showed the stream had been intercepted and partially destroyed. He sighed, then heard knocking on his door. "Ryan are you okay?" asked his wife from the other side. He unlocked the door and came out. "Yeah, just the stress of the last days cathing up." She kissed him on the cheek softly and said, "In 5 minutes, our room. The children are out..." MacPherson leaned back and tapped on the holo-projector. Nes was standing infront of him, tapping his foot. "When ?" "As soon as I have the skull. You understand the plan ?" "Yes, I just think it is a bad idea to do it this way." "You'd like to take them head on wouldn't you ? Well, we do this my way, this way I can gurantee success." "Fine. Lelith, Strages and I will be on our way." The shuttle left the base and was on it's way to Earth. They landed and the other two hid away in shadows, whilst Strages walked into the base. Utilising technomancy, he was infront of the target in a matter of minutes. He was just about to grab the skull, when the light was turned on. "Well,well, if it isn't the damned skeleton who violated my mum," said Elle, her voice quivering with anger. "Or the person responsible for killing four of my soldiers!" said Sean from the other side, then Ryan shut the door behind him. "Well, this is quite interesting..." said Strages as three swords were pointed him. He leaped over a statue and ignited his own red lightsaber. Then it started, force powers destroying the room and the characteristic sound of plasma blades colliding. But with his agility, Strages could easily, gain the upper hand until, Ryan in clever thought left the combat waited for his chance, and then let a huge pillar collapse on him. "Well then, immortal or not, that ought to have hurt said Ryan kicking the man's lightsaber away. "Take him to interegation, we will get our answers, and the powers of the people." "Four hours and nothing..." sighe Sean. "I did everything, I could think of...but how do you threaten something that feels no pain ?" "Let me give it a try.." sighed Ryan took a private folder and walked in, disabeling the view screen and microphones."Tell me Strages. Are you working for MacPherson." "The Skull slowly turned to him. It spoke without opening the mouth. "Who is MacPherson? Is he the one who has been feeding information to you." "I am asking the questions here. You rippy, will answer." "I won't. Not to you. I have nothing to make up to you." It made klick in Ryan's mind and he summoned Elle. "What did you want that skull for?" "Ah, yes the daughter. I wanted it because of the familarity we possess." "Stop joking you pill of bones !" shouted Elle, and tossed the desk over. "I needed it, it let's you control what other people feel towards you..." "Are we supposed to believe that ?" "You are talking to a skull..." Then when she was about to retort, Ryan was slammed through the screen and Elle pressed against the table by a few metal shards. "Time to full fill a promise... Forgive me" he said a grabbed Elle by the head. "No !" she screamed and tried to break free, in vain. When he was done he stepped out to see Nes fighting Sean in lightsaber combat and Ryan glarring at him. "You're going done,Rippy." said Ryan and lruched forward, his first attack caught Strages of guard and smacked his skull into the ceiling where he got stuck, Ryan followed up with his two arms being flung into the torso of the creature are redicolous speeds, causing the whole body to race through the ceiling and exiting at the back, plunging him into the water. "Sean you got everything under control ?" "Yeah just go !" Nes and Sean's duel was fast passed, so fast indeed that it, had not the force guided them the entire room had been set on fire. "Hehe...boy, seems like you took a liking to my daughter..." laughed Nes, when he attempted a swing at Seans chest. "You are not her fahter! You are some abomination grown in a tank to take her place !" yelled Sean, his anger and hatred oozing out like toxins. "Yes, that's right give into the dark side ! Feel the anger! My wife and daughter have limited you ! You know it ! Give into your anger, and you will see both again. At your side...only if you swear loyalty to me !" "I will do that, when hell freezes over!" with that he used a lightning storm to blast Nes out of the window. He jumped down but instead of cutting Nes down, he felt peaceful and loving all of a sudden. He saw Lelith standing there the skull in her hand. Ryan was standing there too, transfixed. "Well, I guess we know it works. Now let us get the girls, and we can leave..." said Strages and they left to get Elle and Holly. "You sure you don't want to execute them right now?" asked Strages. "No, I have plans...you will see..." They left, when Ryan and Sean turned to each other and walked towards each other, their face getting clsoer. "Ryan I have been meaning to tell you for sometime that I.." "No, Sean I have to tell you that I..." they didn't finish their sentences as in that moment Claudia interrupted them. "Oi ! What do you think you are doing?!" those words ripped them out of the trance. "Ah, well this is awkard. "Yeah, well they escaped again...with Elle and Holly...." Rochade: "So, there you go." said MacPherson, while he held the skull in his hand, and Elle and Holly were kneeling some where in the shadows so they couldn't see him. "That is it? They kneel before me and I kill them? Where is the fun in that?" "We could always free them on some planet and let you hunt them if you'd prefer." "Yes I actually would." "Okay then, I will take care of that." Ryan was walking up and down in the Squadran's HQ. "How long does it take to track that computer?" asked Ryan impatient. "Got it. Coordinate are..." answered Rebecca while whiling around in the chair and looking at the main-screen. "Check that again..." said Ryan his voice raspy. "The results are correct. Why?" "The signal is in a region, known to have been ravaged during the 13th Black Crusade. A region, in which survival is grim, and that is optimistic." Then Ryan rushed out, "Sean, get your taskforce together! We are leaving in 10!" 10 minutes later, TFB nd STM were standing on landing platform and skuddle into their dropships. While in orbit a detachment of the Phantom Legion, was getting ready to jump with them. The fleet of 15 vessels made their way towards the coordinates and exited Hyperspace jsut outside it. "Ops, scan results?" "There is a base sir, edge of the star's coroner. "Marveling tech..." mumbled Ryan, before ordering the attack, the vessels assumed their attack positions and opened fire, the shields of the base flaring, before glowing yellow beams of energy lanced out, disecting two ships. "Get the boarding troops ready!" ordered Ryan, then the assault commenced. Category:Stories